


the ball game

by robin_hoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_hoods/pseuds/robin_hoods
Summary: “You’d think they’d be lining up for someone with Seeker qualities like yourself,” Oliver said, thinking out loud.“I think they usually would, but, you know. I’m the Boy Who Lived. Twice.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velmel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velmel/gifts).



> Written for the HP fic exchange from /r/fanfiction, hosted by the lovely ashes and amaranthium (thanks so much for your hard work!).
> 
> I was super worried I couldn't do the ship justice, but I'm still glad that you liked it, Mel! :D

In retrospect, Oliver supposed it could have been one of the most perfect romantic set-ups in wizarding history.

Gone were the days where he could speak with Harry about Quidditch for hours upon end, flitted away like that Snitch that had a mind of its own today, disappearing straight into the Forbidden Forest a mere ten minutes ago.

Harry had immediately volunteered to go looking for it, and then Oliver had insisted he shouldn’t be walking into the Forest all by himself (all the while their fellow Quidditch players encouraged them to just _get off the bloody pitch for Merlin’s sake that snitch isn’t going to find itself!_ ).

The walk from the pitch to the forest isn’t long enough to have any uncomfortable silences. “So,” Oliver said.

“So,” Harry repeated as they crossed the field of grass, some patches still having the odd scorch mark. It was just a few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, but by simply facing away from the castle, Oliver could forget about what had happened for a moment or two.

“Have you thought about joining a team?” He jerked his head back towards the pitch a bit, when Harry raised his eyebrows. “Considering your playing wasn’t too shabby.”

“Not too shabby, huh?” Harry said, looking amused.

“Definitely passable.”

“How’s Puddlemere United?”

“They’re very… united. Although we haven’t played a game in several months. Feels good to be back on a broom, to be honest.”

“I’ve missed that,” Harry admitted. “And although joining a team is quite tempting… I don’t think I should.”

“You’d think they’d be lining up for someone with Seeker qualities like yourself,” Oliver said, thinking out loud.

“I think they usually would, but, you know. I’m the Boy Who Lived. Twice.” He paused. “I really don’t think they’re jumping for an excuse to turn that number into three. Not even during a Quidditch match. Maybe _especially_ not during a Quidditch match.”

“Well, it has been quite some time since someone died playing Quidditch,” Oliver pointed out. They were looking through the branches of the trees in the Forest now. Hermione had insisted beforehand the snitch wouldn’t have gone off too far from the castle, as it had been charmed by professor Flitwick with that exact purpose.

“Someone has to be in the first in however many years it’s been,” Harry replied. “I think I’ve spotted our misplaced snitch, by the way.” He nodded in the direction of the tree, where their missing snitch was snuggled up in said oak’s loving embrace.

Before Oliver could even start talking about _contingency plans_ , Harry had placed his foot on the first branch and was climbing up the tree like a natural. Three seconds later, he landed back on the ground, snitch clenched in his fist, and the words Oliver had wanted to say died on his tongue. “Oh,” he said.

“Trees are nothing compared to Voldemort,” Harry said, and then smiled. “Hey, do you think your Puddlemere United would mind if I came to a training or two, in the future?”

“No,” Oliver said, “no, I don’t think they would.”

“Excellent,” Harry said. “Race you to the pitch?”

He took off before Oliver could say anything else.

In retrospect, he could’ve said something – _anything_. But it all turned out to be about the ball game, regardless.


End file.
